


Saying I Love You for the first time

by A_Douglas12



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, Vladimir Ranskahov Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Douglas12/pseuds/A_Douglas12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt is singing obnoxiously to Budapest by George Ezra and Vladimir is annoyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying I Love You for the first time

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, but I think it gets the message across just fine.

"But for you, oooooo you oooo I'd leave it all," Matt sung out in Vladimir's ear.

"Matthew, your so fucking annoying don't know why I love you," Vladimir hadn't realized what he had said so he just continued to grumble at how annoying the vigilante was being. Matt turned the music down shocked at the words that Vladimir had just said. 

"You love me?" Vladimir turned red at the realization of what he'd just said.

"глупые задницы , почему в ебать бы вы сказать, что сейчас он будет пинать вас, и вы не будете иметь никаких один." Vladimir doesn't cry. Well that is if you don't count his brother's death. Now that he is Matt can't help but to go up and hug him.

"Now Vladimir, I don't know what that means, but I love you too," Matt hugged him.

Vladimir planted his lips to Matthew saying how much he needs him and loves him between every kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> глупые задницы , почему в ебать бы вы сказать, что сейчас он будет пинать вас, и вы не будете иметь никаких один. 
> 
> That means:  
> stupid ass why in the fuck would you say that now he'll kick you out, and you'll have no one.


End file.
